Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides and fungicides, especially that of herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
Description of Related Art
Specifically, it relates to substituted 5-oxy-substituted 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides and 5-oxy-substituted 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-thioamides, to processes for their preparation and to their use as herbicides and fungicides.
DE 4026018 A1, EP 0 520 371 A2 and DE 4017665 disclose 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides bearing a hydrogen atom in the 5 position of the isoxazoline ring. These compounds are described therein as agrochemically active safeners, i.e. as compounds which eliminate the unwanted herbicidal action of herbicides on crop plants. No herbicidal action of these compounds is disclosed. European patent application No. 10170238, which has an earlier priority date but was yet to be published at the priority date of the present application, discloses herbicidally and fungicidally active 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides and 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-thioamides bearing a hydrogen atom in the 5 position of the isoxazoline ring. Monatshefte Chemie (2010) 141, 461 and Letters in Organic Chemistry (2010), 7, 502 also disclose 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides bearing a hydrogen atom in the 5 position of the isoxazoline ring. Fungicidal action, but not herbicidal action, is disclosed for some of the compounds mentioned.